


Time

by Tbhisuck



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbhisuck/pseuds/Tbhisuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM TUMBLR USER: kaworushin*<br/>*THE QUOTE WAS WRITTEN BY Amy Darnbrook*<br/>Anyways what do you guys think? Will Louis get out of this mess or will he be too late? Please comment/vote/share</p></blockquote>





	Time

*unedited*

Louis POV:  
I'm the new kid in school, it was already March and I still have no friends. You get used to people always ignoring you though. This is a small town and get like what, 4 new kids every 3 years? You would have expected them to at least know my name but none of them even acknowledge my existence. Fortunately, I am at ease with the fact I am invisible to everybody, I've never been good with people anyways.  
When school was over I walked home and saw something, there was a midnight black shadow on the sidewalk a couple of houses in front of me. However, there was nothing to make it, the street was deserted. It kept moving until it reached a sinister looking building. The wooden door was slowly decaying away by the endless years of vacancy. I contemplated on wether or not I should go in but in the end my shaky hand reached for the doorknob.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a tall guy with beautiful emerald eyes.  
"You know you really shouldn't be here it's dangerous." He said looking at the window in fear. I could see the reflection of the black shadow in his eyes but when I turned around to look behind me all that was there was a tinted window.  
"You're new here aren't you?"  
I shook my head and looked at the floor not wanting to look at him in the eyes.  
"Oh I haven't seen you around. Well I'm Harry and you are...?"  
"I'm Louis."  
"Nice name. Well I gotta go but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." He said smirking and left.  
When I got home I went directly to my room to check the small clock on my nightstand. It counts down to the cold embrace of my death .I don't know why I haven't told anybody about it. I'm 99% sure it is fake yet I was still curious, I wanted to know who it came from. I received it the day I got to this new house. It had arrived in a box neatly wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a black bow on top. When I opened it there was a note in there, it said:

"Time goes fast  
Time goes slow  
Time sees people die  
Time sees the grass grow  
Time does not forget  
Time does not forgive  
Time crushes and kills  
Time takes all you have to give  
Time rushes past  
Time ticks and tocks  
Time is shown by the sun  
Time is on the kitchen clock  
Time is going slowly  
Time tells you what must be done  
Time is running out  
Time waits for you to have fun  
Time is impatient  
Time is kind  
Time is cruel  
Time doesn't mind  
Time is a second  
Time is forever  
Time is right this minute  
Time is now or never"  
-Amy Darnbrook 

When the clock gets down to the last minute you will die. 

When I first got it, it was set to 57 years. There would be moments when the time would change. The biggest change that had occurred was when it said he only had 53 years left to live. That was still pretty good, I'm 18 so dying at age 71 doesn't seem terrible. I looked at the clock and felt a cold sensation running down my spine. The clock was now set to 3 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days.

**Author's Note:**

> *I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM TUMBLR USER: kaworushin*  
> *THE QUOTE WAS WRITTEN BY Amy Darnbrook*  
> Anyways what do you guys think? Will Louis get out of this mess or will he be too late? Please comment/vote/share


End file.
